School isn't a way of life
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Haha Kurama's a teacher Yuusuke is a punk ass kid o the possibilities. Urameshi Yuusuke spirit detective Minamino Shuichi a.k.a. Kurama a math teacher hunting the new spirit detective. KuramaxYusuke. Lemony goodness.
1. Meeting

Hey I've had this idea in my head for the longest and since I'm depressed and have a computer, why not write till I pass out, or type either or.

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**

_Man I hate being a spirit detective, why can't that toddler do anything by himself. Every day it's the same thing, get called in, kill some demons some worthy, some not. Come home, after fighting Kuwabara. Then wake up at the early hours of the morning when the vampires go to sleep because Keiko has a bug up her ass. It's the same thing over and over, although now that I actually go to school, I found out that there's a new teacher that's going to be here from now on starting tomorrow. Suppose ably Keiko thinks he's going to be one of my new teachers, big whoop. That just means I'll be the first student to make him reconsider working here. Kuwabara doesn't know I'm a spirit detective or a demon neither does Keiko, and they won't if I can help it. Lately though I've felt off like something is around, but Koenma hasn't said anything so it must not be a threat._

Walking to school like everyday, since Keiko usually drags me out of bed. I get up before she gets to my house and I go to school. I think I almost gave my teacher a heart attack last week. I showed up for all my classes and my progress report for the week was A's and B's. I'm smart I just don't apply self. Though we have a new teacher today so it's good. I am usually the first on in the classroom, and I just sit there leaning in my chair keeping my balance. The teacher we're suppose to be getting is a math teacher go figure probably some old dude who can't see straight. I didn't even bother to look back when our new teacher walked in although they noticed me.

"Excuse me aren't you a little early?" He said

"I'm never early, just be glad I'm here." I said tilting my head back to look at him upside down; well I think it was a he. It looked like a her. Long red hair. Hot body.

"Wow you're hot." I said softly and he blushed.

"I know you're a guy so what?" I said as he finished mumbling to himself.

"You heard me?" He asked bewildered

"Yea, its not like you have to be a demon to hear it. Though the way you talk it would help." I said rocking my chair back and forth on its hind legs. He just starred at me and laughed walking to his desk.

"Demons don't exist." He said putting his things in order.

"Think what you want." I said yawning, and stretching out in my desk. The teacher merely looked at me dazed.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Yuusuke. Yours?"

"Shuichi Minamino." He answered

"Funny I thought you were going to say Kurama or something, I think it would suit you better." I said ignoring him.

"You talk a lot don't you?" Shuichi asked

"No I just give my opinion when I have one." I answered and he sighed

**Shuichi's(Kurama's) P.O.V.**

'He took my lines Shuichi.'

_I know Youko now would you please be quiet. He's hot I get it, You like him I like him. One downside though; I am his teacher._

'Doesn't he remind you of someone though'

_He does, He reminds me of Raizen. From makai. Why who does he remind you of?_

'Same, I thought so o well. The faster this ends the faster we find out just don't let anyone know we're demon'

I'm not stupid Youko 

'Not saying you were.'

"So why are you here so early Yuusuke." I said and the boy gave me a glare.

"Work." He answered

"Where do you work? Are you even old enough to work?" I asked unpacking my things.

"Normally no, but I'm an exception." He said snickering and as soon as he finished the bell rang,

'Well let us get over with this Shuichi.'

'Yea only six and a half hours.'

The class filed in and the only one that caught my attention really was a boy in a blue uniform with orange hair. He had exceptionally high spirit energy, odd. He walked over to Yusuke and hit up side his head, causing the youth to jump up and right hook him to the jaw sending him into a desk.

"Damn Kuwabara the one day I decided to be nice to you, you come and start trouble." He said walking towards him and leaning towards his ear whispering something that caused the boy in blue to blush. The boy's spirit energy slowly vanished from my feeling and before I knew the two boys were exchanging friendly blows.

"Alright class, welcome and good morning. My name is Minamino Shuichi and I will be your new math and homeroom teacher." I said bowing, as soon as I was done the class erupted into multiple side conversations, many compliments going back and forth a long with gibberish.

"Class Class settle down. I am not like your other teachers you'll learn that soon enough. Now everyone now that the introduction is over and down with, take out your math books and open up to page two hundred and fifteen. Can anyone tell me the answer to number one." I said smiling.

"Seventy five."

"Yea right Urameshi." The boy in blue called out.

"Actually that is correct." I said and the class went silent, after a moment the class erupted in disbelief.

"Oh Urameshi is being a suck up to the new teacher." Kuwabara said.

"Shut up. It's not my fault you're an idiot. The one time I decide to pay attention in class you think it's because I think our teacher is hot. No offence but still. Kuwabaka you need to pay attention. Did ya ever think I am just sick of being here." Yusuke yelled

"Yea right you got the hots for him don't even deny it. How could you be sick of school that's the only reason Ko-" That was all the boy could get out before there was a small flare and Yusuke's fist connected to his face. Knocking the boy unconscious.

"Idiot." Yusuke mumbled before sitting back down in his chair and putting his head down on his desk.

"Alright class back to the book. Now that our disruption is over." I smiled finishing my lesson.

'Finally that was the longest day of my life so far and I am over a thousand years old Shuichi. Please tell me it won't always be this bad.'

'Well it wasn't that bad Youko, I mean it was pretty entertaining when Yusuke knocked Kuwabara-san out.'

'I suppose but, that boy Yusuke. He has energy, but I can't tell if it's reikai of youki.'

"Kurama" someone said, as I was walking down the street, making me stop and turn to see Yusuke.

"You're not going to use my real name are you Yusuke?" I asked turning towards him.

"You're a demon." He said, shocking me although it didn't cross over my features.

"Excuse me." I said smiling innocently.

"You can lie, I don't care. I know who you are; I'm just warning you. If you act out of line I have to arrest you. It's my job. I hope I don't have to go that far." Yusuke said taking on a playful tone. I merely played a long.

"If you catch me." I said

" I won't have to, although I could use the exercise." Yusuke said pulling his hand up to my face in the form of a gun. My eyes widened

"So you're the new spirit detective." I said and he smiled, the smile reaching his eyes.

"Bang." He said walking away.

Interesting… 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-dodges flying objects- Hi, I know it sucks. It's something different so it is going to take me a while to Yusuke in character. Flames will be used to melt the snow just like in my story Inside.


	2. Healing

Hello damn my story was a hit though you can't really tell with so little reviews-pouts- o well. On with the few reviewers I had. I know we're not supposed to do this but you won't tell will you? Hey I asked you a questions-goes in a corner- They're not listening T.T

ghighi- Glad to interest you, that's what I do best. Nothing of the norm.

gryffinhauz88- Thanks enjoy. .

Taikai no za Kokoro- Thanks about thinking them in Character and here-shoves the next chapter in you hands ALL yours-

Akuma Memento Mori- Thanks, A LOT. I really like that scene to one of the reasons I put it in there. I am really glad you think I put them in character I can only do so well with those two.

IchikoKitsuneKoumori- In due time in due time you will find out, just read this like a book.

**Kit-Kit**- Yo thanks for reviewing all the time. Where do you get all the time to read? Almost every story I review I see your name. You're like untouchable lol.

Shadow Eclipse- thanks for the motivation. Thanks for the praise and enjoy this next chappie.

Gaara's Dark Lover- Damn straight Kurama is hot and its about time someone gave Yuusuke some kudos good gosh they act like Yuusuke is all fragile and I am glad it made you laugh that was what I was aiming for.

vixenia- snowed here to-bows to you- after reading your story mine will NEVER compare. If you like this story check out **An ironic forbidden love**

Kris-Koneko- Thanks, I will keep it up, if you keep reviewing.

**Disclaimer: It is in the first chapter and my profile.

* * *

**

Classes started normally like every other day, and like every other teacher Shuichi was not pleased that he had to mark Yuusuke absent. He just saw the spirit detective yesterday surely nothing could have happened.

'_Why do you care?'_

'I just do.' I argued with my self. Youko may not be a different entity but that doesn't mean I can't hear him rag in the back of my head. Through out the entire day there was no sight of Yuusuke. I asked around and everyone I asked either said he barely ever came or they didn't care. By the end of the day I was annoyed and agitated, not to mention something felt off. Call it a spirit fox's instinct after three hundred years or so you learn to trust your demons. I walked home today usually I would go to the library or a local demon area I know of but I felt something pulling me towards my house. Hopefully my mother was all right.

'_That's not what is bothering you.'_

'_You feel him, you're being delusional hard to believe. You've only known him for a day yet you're already hooked.' _Youko said snickering. I should have stayed dead, then at least I wouldn't be arguing with myself in my head.

"Help" Someone whispered out barely. I froze I know that voice.

"Yuusuke?" The whispering stopped and the surrounding area went quiet.

"K-kurama?" He said it was Yuusuke. I ran to where I could here Yuusuke, growling.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw him. He was covered in blood.

"Just another case." He answered and I understood him immediately.

"You're just a child Reikai should be ashamed." I fumed, as I helped him off the ground and on to his feet. He winced when I pulled him to my side to help him walk, he must have a broken rib.

"If you drop your reiki, I can hide you when we walk in my house." I whispered as we came to my front door. He nodded his head and closed his eyes, and disappeared. I opened up my front door, to my mother cleaning the table in the entrance.

"Hello Shuichi, Did you have a good day at school?" She asked, and I smiled sweetly.

"Yes mother, we learned how to cross multiply variables." I said and she laughed.

"Such complicated things you children learn these days, when I was young you only needed to know the four basic math components. Addition, multiplication, subtraction, and division." She said.

" Yes mother I know you've told me multiple times, but if you'll excuse me. I have some homework I need to finish." I said and dropped my head politely when she excused me. Carefully after she left the room I walked up the stairs holding tight to Yuusuke. His breathing wasn't as ragged as it was.

"Alright, you can release it now." I said and he sighed in relief dropping it and when I looked him over he was sweating and breathing heavy again.

"What that's hard when you're on the verge of passin' out from blood loss." He said and I nodded walking him over to my bed and letting him sit down on it.

"Stay here." I said before I disappeared into my bathroom with a snorted 'Where the hell am I suppose to go?' following me. I smirked as I opened the closet area by the tub and pulled out some gauze and alcohol along with various plants. When I went back into my room my breath was stolen from me. Yuusuke had taken his shirt off using it to wipe wet blood off while I was in the bathroom and now he laid there on my bed shirtless with his legs spread apart as his feet rested on the floor.

'_Gorgeous he's like a god to bad we're hunting him. It'd be nice to have him as a partner.'_ I shook my head as I went over to the bed. Quietly trying to catch him off guard I kneeled next to him put some alcohol on the gauze and dabbed it on his open wound he didn't even flinch.

"I'm not that easy to catch off guard." He murmured and I quirked an eyebrow.

"If that is so how did you end up like this." I asked as I blew on the alcohol and he shuddered; smiling I folded the gauze again and put more alcohol on it continuing to clean his wounds.

"Some idiot, thought it was funny to put his katana through my side because I hit a touchy subject." Yuusuke said a shudder racking through his body again as I blew on another patch of alcohol.

"Would you quit fuckin' doing that." Yuusuke said giving me the glare of a century.

"What was the subject?" I asked resisting the urge to do it again.

"His sister, just because I told him to chill out. My friend has a crush on her, the lil ice maiden. I told him the big oaf wouldn't do anything to her on the date they were going on, and date and his sister don't belong in the same sentence I'm guessing. Hiei seriously needs anger management. I'm just glad he didn't fry me with his dragon again I've been there, done that and don't wanna do it again." Yuusuke answered flinching as I put alcohol on a particular deep wound.

"Dragon?" I asked pulling away from Yuusuke to grab a few plants I had grabbed.

"Yea His dragon, Dragon of the darkness flame, I think dunno you don't exactly catch the name of something that's supposedly chasing you to hell." Yuusuke said shrugging, I turned and brought the plants to his wounds but before I could apply them he grabbed my wrists. I looked at him quizzically as his hold tightened.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"There plants to help you heal faster." I said as he pulled my wrist close to his face before, sniffing the plants in question. After a few minutes he let my hand go and relaxed onto the bed.

"Whatever…" He shrugged, that was, strange.

By the time the plants were applied, his wounds bandaged, and the pain subsiding. I had Yuusuke as flustered as a seventeen year old could be. Doing everything from ghosting my hands over him as I put on his bandages to giving him just drop dead sexy glances, and although I was enjoying it immensely the boy just sat there and glared.

"Why Yuusuke. I'm hurt; if looks could kill I would be six feet under." I said with feigned hurt.

"You keep touchin me. As good as it feels, there's one little problem. I'M YOUR ENEMY, IDIOT." Yuusuke shouted his face red. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed and I rummaged through my draws for something he could wear.

"Your point." I said with a pout and he heaved a sigh falling back on to the bed, wincing.

"I give up, screw it. You're impossible. Hey wait, why did you're mom ask if you had a good day at school. When you're the teacher?" He asked and I forgot about the game I was playing with Yuusuke.

"She knows what I tell her, if I tell her I attend school. She assumes I am the student. She doesn't know I am a teacher nor will she, understood?" I said, calmly my eyes hardening, Yuusuke shrugged it off.

"Whatever your business just don't get in trouble. As much as I appreciate the bandage up. If I have an order. I'll most likely follow it, but not all the time. I'm not a solider, but what ever." He said standing up and stretching his muscles, walking towards the window I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." He said blankly.

"And where would this 'home' be?" I asked.

"The makai." He answered disappearing out of the window and out of site.

'_No shit, he lives in the makai.'_ I shook my head agreeing this was a twist I wasn't expecting. It'll be fun to break him.

* * *

Wahaaaa it's complete. The chapter not the story. -Looks at all the glorious reviews- O.O Thank you SOOO much. I hope you liked this chapter. It was stupid. I know I just couldn't think of anything at this particular moment but do not fret I will have something worked up .

REVIEW! SO I CAN UPDATE :3


	3. Teasing

CHAPTER THREE YAY. This will be a short chapter be warned.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho.**

The bell rang signaling the beginning the beginning of the day's classes. Yuusuke sat in the roof while everything continued on normally with the exception of him. Taking a drag of the lit cigarette Yuusuke blew out the putrid smoke. After he had left Kurama yesterday and went home, just as he was hitting the sheets Botan goddess of death showed up. Yuusuke had argued for over an hour before going off to complete his task and by the time he got back, he was off to school, the life of the infamous.

Yuusuke flicked his cigarette over the roof and leaned against the fence taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and waited.

Three hours into school and still no sign of Yuusuke, again! The teacher had looked everywhere in the school except the roof. Kurama climbed the stairs all the way to the roof, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, reaching for the doorknob. An audible gasp could be heard as he saw what was beyond the door.

There lay Yuusuke propped against the fence his lips parted, his bangs swaying slightly by the little puffs of air escaping them. The sun that was high in the sky cascading its light onto him, gracing him. In the sight he looked like an angel the light casting shades in all the right places.

"It's weird Yuusuke, it seems history is like an endless waltz the three beats of war, peace, pain in an endless cycle, you're just like him in every aspect of who you are. Hopefully however this dance will soon end." Kurama said softly, walking to the boy he lightly brushed his lips against the boys, enjoying his name on the boys lips, and then with all the power he could muster he smacked him, hard against the face.

"What The Fuck?" Yuusuke yelled his head snapping up to meet a pair of devious emeralds.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class Mr. Urameshi?" Kurama asked staying put as Yuusuke stood in front of him stretching lazily his muscles keeping Kurama's attention.

"Mmm. I got distracted." Yuusuke yawned.

"What could possibly distract you?" Kurama asked as he set his arms around the boys neck while Yuusuke wrapped his around his waist, leaning in and whispering into his ear his hot breath sending shudders through his body, he answered.

"You" before grabbing his ass, trailing open mouth kisses to his neck. Kurama arching against him as the bell rang whimpered when the boy pulled away.

"Sorry teach but it appears I have class, wouldn't want my innocent mind corrupted now would you?"

"Ha you innocent, that's the day King Enma drops dead. Although since I must influence it, get to class, before I do something I might regret, _Yuusuke_." Kurama said quietly before the detective disappeared down the stairs. The second bell rang to start classes.

"Ironic really, they're exactly a like yet are complete opposites." Kurama said looking up, the wind throwing his hair around his face showing a blood rain halo with leaf green eyes.

Damn that was a SHORT chapter sorry. I really am but. My Notebook broke the stupid computer. Almost threw it out the window and I am not joke when I say that.


	4. WTF

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

* * *

**

"Alright everyone open up your books. You have a quiz tomorrow and I expect you all to pass since I am giving you this time to ask any questions or study something you do not understand." Kurama said as he stood in front of the class. As he turned from the board he saw who was absent and who was attending class today and to his ever-delightful surprise Urameshi Yuusuke had decided to grace the class with his presence not to mention he had his books. "Well well well what do we have here? Finally decided to join us I see Urameshi-kun." Kurama said, and listened as most of the girls in the class giggled as Yuusuke lifted his head up to look at Kurama before putting it back down on his desk. Which was strange because that's how he went through most of his classes today. It was one of those days were you knew something was going to happen you just didn't know when. One of those days when you're quiet and no one notices. As Kurama walked back into his classroom he stopped and starred at Yuusuke as the boy continued to sleep on the desk. Slowly and slyly Kurama crept to the desk and just as he was going to kiss the boy awake his ass was grabbed causing him to squeak. "Yuusuke! You were supposed to be a sleep." Kurama yelped as the boy stood from his desk in front of him. "I know I just realized you like it when I'm bad so I couldn't help myself." Yuusuke answered leaning up to kiss the red head. Slowly at first then teasing him as he sucked a lip into his mouth. "You know we shouldn't do this here." Kurama practically moaned. "I know but what's the thrill of doing it when you know you're safe." Yuusuke shot back his hands squeezing Kurama's ass again as the fox arched into the touch moaning. Just as Yuusuke was about to go even further his communicator went off. Cursing he reached into his pocket flipping it open with a pissed off look on his face. "What?" He practically yelled throughout the building.

"Yuusuke, I need you here now it's urgent! " Koenma yelled through the link before hanging up.

"Damn he could have given me more then that." Yuusuke complained slipping the communicator back in his pocket. He grabbed Kurama by a forelock pulling him into a rough passion filled kiss before turning to leave. "Gotta go to work catch ya later foxy." Yuusuke said over his shoulder walking out of the classroom. "A little longer and he would have been in way over his head" Kurama said to himself as he straightened his clothes and grabbed his belongings heading out of the building.

Yuusuke arrived at reikai through a portal Botan had erected for him, but five minutes after he had left Kurama. He walked through the halls of the reikai before coming to a stop in front of Koenma's office, knocking he waited for the toddler to yell before stepping in.

"Good you're here. I have news you can decide whether it's bad or good for yourself." Koenma said before he started the long explanation, he knew his spirit detective wasn't going to take willingly and how right he was.

"I said no Koenma he hasn't even done anything to my knowledge and I've been around him for the past three days. I was just with him today!" Yuusuke shouted to Koenma, who was currently at his desk with a very grim look on his face.

"I know Yuusuke and that also needs to stop." Koenma said not raising his voice as he shuffled through his papers.

"It won't and until you can prove he did something lay the fuck off." Yuusuke said as his features steeled.

"I know the reason you picked me as your spirit detective, maybe you should remember why as well." Yuusuke said as he left a very nervous Koenma to his papers. How could Koenma even accuse Kurama of that it had only been a couple of days but he trusted the fox with his life. Very naïve, yes but true nonetheless. The demon had already saved his life, and even brought a little interest into his life.

Walking down the street from where the portal left him. Yuusuke held a very dark aura as he walked through the town on his way hopefully to a full nights rest; maybe he'd even visit Kurama to warn him.

"So it's decided." Yuusuke murmured heading towards Kurama's house, or rather Shiori's. It was quiet, he hadn't realized how late it was, maybe head shouldn't have even bothered to go to Kurama's. Perhaps, if he went to his window that wouldn't bug anyone but the fox. Which a shrug, Yuusuke climbed up the side of the house knocking slightly on the window he whispered.

"Kurama…" and again he whispered just a little louder.

"Kurama." There was a slight shifting noise and before he knew it he was looking into emerald eyes and a mop of red hair that was angled in every direction.

"Yuusuke?" He asked sleepily, before pulling the boy in and going to lie back on his bed.

"Yea it's me, sorry I didn't realize how late it was till I was actually in the neighborhood." He said walking over and lying on the bed next to Kurama. Kurama merely looked at him strangely before turning away.

"I heard something I should warn you about today." Yuusuke said facing away from Kurama as well. He couldn't help but think the sheet on the bed was something fun to play with.

"Spirit world thinks you're up to something and they wanna take you away, but I almost blew Koenma away when he said that,. I Know I haven't known you that long and that yea you're suppose to be my enemy but I don't think of you that way." Yuusuke said his voice getting softer and softer as he went.

"Such a bad boy aren't you Yuusuke?" Kurama said turning the boy on his back. A wicked smile put in place. Smiling innocently Yuusuke answered pushing up against Kurama lightly, the fox's eyes twinkling the whole while.

" I don't know what you mean sensei, I was only warning you, wouldn't want my favorite teacher to go and get himself kill now would I." Yuusuke said before his lips were captured by Kurama's who explored his mouth with an unknown need, the passion fueled by his need and the need causing him to be rough which only caused the two boys to be even more turned on.

"Truth but didn't you know that bad boys get punished?" Kurama said slightly biting his neck.

"Then I should start stealing again if this is the punishment." Yuusuke shot back his hands pulling Kurama close.

"Shuuichi honey are you alright?" Shiori called through the upstairs, as she slowly came to Kurama's door, and knocked slightly. In a slight panic, Kurama shoved Yuusuke down the bed and turned so he hid the boy his back to his mom as she entered the room.

"Shuuichi darling are you alright I heard rummaging around as if you were looking for something?" Shiori asked as she walked in.

"No mother I am alright I was just looking for something I forgot about earlier. It's nothing, I'm ahh, good now." Kurama answered somewhat calmly as Yuusuke started to nibble on his neck leading down to his chest.

"O well if you say so sweetie." Shiori said as her face contorted confusion.

"Goodnight mother." Kurama said as he moved on the bed as if getting even more comfortable.

"Goodnight Shuuichi." She said closing the door and walking away, as soon as she was out of hearing distance, Kurama whipped back the covers to reveal Yuusuke lying between his legs currently attached to a very sensitive area of skin on Kurama's stomach.

"Yuusuke, don't." Kurama gasped out as he pushed against the bed arching against Yuusuke's mouth. Yuusuke obediently pulled away smiling teasingly at Kurama. "Yes master." he said his head lowered his bangs covering his eyes slightly. Yuusuke almost laughed at the look on Kurama's face at those two words. He had surely caught the kitsune off guard.

"Yuusuke don't play that game unless you're willing to get caught Kurama said as he stopped dead. "What was that?" Yuusuke as slightly off guard. " I have no idea but I can most likely say its not going to be good on our part." Kurama answered rolling out of bed, walking over to the window he opened it up. Standing below them on the sidewalk was a demon who looked at both Kurama and Yuusuke before disappearing.

"An old rival returns, Master Takashi, invites you Kurama Youko and Urameshi Yuusuke. To a gathering in which you will not soon forget, or will the spirit detective run from those he hunts, and The fox who once ruled ask for exempt." He left them as a message the two stood before both silently agreeing, they would attend if not for them alone but for their reputations. Even though they both enjoyed what had transpired they both also knew this was not the time to have fun even though that's what they wanted to do most.

"Well that ruined the mood," Yuusuke said off handedly. " I was hoping you were actually gonna punish me, it woulda been fun." Yuusuke said teasingly as she sashayed towards Kurama. "Yes it would have been." Kurama answered seductively as he scribbled down a fake excuse for his mother as to why he would not be there when she awoke, before heading out the window with Yuusuke in tow.

"What do you think this gathering is about?" Yuusuke asked as the two ran through the trees that surrounded them. "You can go faster you know." Yuusuke said as Kurama sped up immensely briefly giving Yuusuke an answer.

"They or rather Takashi probably wants us dead, and this is just a façade to throw us off. He isn't the type of demon you mess with, especially when he doesn't like you. Kuronue and I use to partner up with him from time to time to steal something. When we became nothing more, after we finished his bidding he tried to kill us, may times I may add. Not really interesting." Kurama said as they flew threw their surroundings.

"O so it's kill or be killed, easy enough." Yuusuke answered and Kurama looked at him, skeptically. It wasn't possible for the boy to think it that easy, was it? With a shrug of his shoulders Kurama continued on right next to Yuusuke. The two ran through most of the night and very early morning. Yuusuke heaving as he hands rested on his knees as he breathed deeply started complaining.

"Do we Even know where we're going? We've been at this for hours. I'm tired, well not really but still. This is getting boring." Yuusuke said looking at Kurama as he finally caught his breath. Kurama motioned his head past Yuusuke causing the boy to turn around and gape. "We're here." Kurama said when he regained his breath as well. He walked right past Yuusuke towards, the mansion. It look more like a prison then anything and that alone put both boys on edge as the walked past the front gates and into the belly of the beast. Walking right through the front gates the boys walked down the only hall there was, and as they walked through the double doors at the end of the hall, they were met with a brightly lit room with a small table surrounded by pillows in the middle.

"I see you have arrived, I welcome you old friend and new. I hope you find your deaths accommodating."

* * *

Yay Another chappie wahooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Mood swings be warned. Sorry if you read this when it wasn't redid because the first time I posted it it was missing two whole sentenceds SORRY TT.TT 


	5. Suffering

Sorry that took so long. This chpater took a very weird turn so if you don't like it. Don't read it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or its angelic characters.

* * *

**

"Our death's huh? Who woulda thought I have so much to live for." Yuusuke said sarcastically as he came to sit in the middle of the room. Nothing had changed since their host's little announcement.

"Yuusuke you shouldn't be so care free. We have no idea what he's capable of," Kurama eyed

the surroundings, "besides we haven't been here that long. He said our death's would be accommodating perhaps we should leave before things go bad." The spirit fox was feeling more then cornered his entire being was shouting out anxiety. He was twitching and looking every which way. It looked casual to the naked eye but Yuusuke could tell the fox was having a freak attack.

Well what do you know? I guess it's true. You're acting just like a caged animal so nervous dear Youko.

Kurama and Yuusuke both looked up surveying their surroundings as they came to stand back to back with one another. Their eyes followed the entire expanse of the room. Looking for who had spoke. Both tense as they seem to find nothing; site wise and power.

"Where do you think he is?" Yuusuke asked swaying slightly as he held his guard. The room seemed stuffy to him. This wasn't like when they came in, he thought.

"Kurama something's… Kurama?" Yuusuke asked as Kurama leaned onto his back almost as if Yuusuke was all that was holding Kurama up. The teenage boy swore as he held Kurama in his grasp. This wasn't looking too good.

"O how cute the human out lasted the demon shame I say I wanted to see his face when he realized this was a trap." Yuusuke's captor purred as the boy took one look at the man before his gaze fell black. His captor smiled evilly catching the too as they fell forward no longer conscious enough to stand. Picking them up he carried them easily out of the room and into therecesses of the castle they were currently in.

* * *

"YUUSUKE!" Kurama cried out in pain as he was awaken from his forced sleep. The captor of the two boys was standing over Kurama, whip in hand as he faced the red head's back. He drew his arm back and swung again the whip hitting Kurama's back with a snap. Again he called out to Yuusuke trying to wake the boy watching in pain as he hung by his wrists asleep. As this sick excuse for a being whipped him.

"Dammit YUUSUKE WAKE UP!" Kurama screamed at the top if his lungs before he let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Yuusuke." He whimpered. The man behind him was becoming brutal with his strikes. If he continued at this rate it wouldn't matter if his victim were human or naught.

Slowly yet steadily Yuusuke awoke to the cries of Kurama as his blurry vision locked on to Kurama and someone else. Just blurry images but all the same. He knew what was happening.

"L-let him…go. Don't…"Yuusuke said softly no one heard him, and he watched in horror as the whip was brought bad and hit Kurama so hard the fox's chain snapped that was holding his arms to the wall and he fell forward. His only support the one other shackle keeping him suspended.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Yuusuke yelled throughout the castle silencing everyone. The whip clattered to the floor and Kurama's rigid breathing was harshly loud as they sat in a soon to last silence.

"So the human lives on." The cretin in black mused. As he stepped away from Kurama heading straight for Yuusuke as he picked up the whip.

"Who the hell are you!" Yuusuke spat as the man in black came in front of him.

"Why, I am the master of this castle, Takashi Ishi at your service." Takashi answered mockingly as he came to stand directly behind Yuusuke. He held the whip as he ran it a cross the detective's back.

"Do you know why I brought you here young detective?" He mused as his eyes followed the whip as if it were something invaluable to him.

"Because you're an evil guy that gets off on young people. How the hell should I know?" Yuusuke shouted as he steeled himself. He knew what had happened to Kurama. If he knew as much as he thought he knew what was coming.

"Cocky, I say but no one listens. Yet you flowed right to me as a river does an ending. How is it so that you went below and showed, yet your sure sign instincts were to be far from my lair." Takashi spoke in riddles as he traced Yuusuke's back around his neck. The whip leaving goose bumps in its trail.

"I don't back down from a fight and running has never been my style." Yuusuke retorted smugly, before crying out as the whip snaked through his back.

"Your over judgment on society. With your cocky attitude and not knowing when to bend will earn you your death young Detective." Takashi said angrily his hand coming back multiple times, as strike-by-strike hit Yuusuke's back. The boy bit his lip, blood trailing down his chin as he refused to cry out or show any signs of pain.

Kurama's eyes opened slowly as he heard an insistent snap. Looking up when his vision cleared, he gasped.

"Yuusuke." He whimpered trying to break the chains. With all the strength he had Kurama tried to break the last chain, whimpering like a cornered animal. The whip stopped suddenly along with it the insistent snap. Takashi looked at Kurama smiling evilly as he took in the spirit fox's situation. The all mighty Youko Kurama was currently chained to a wall, whimpering as he tried to do something to help the spirit detective he was chasing.

"So Kurama, how long were you planning to lie to the young spirit detective." Takashi said as the whip trailed Yuusuke's back again as the boy shivered looking at Kurama for any hint of what the psycho behind him was talking about.

"Kurama?" He rasped roughly as he looked up his back protesting the slightest of movements. Just the look on Kurama's face told Yuusuke what he needed to know. His head dropped and to Kurama it seemed as if it was in slow motion.

"Yuusuke, I'm so sorry. I hadn't planned this." Kurama said as his voice wavered only slightly. The words seemed to ring through the room before Yuusuke snapped.

"Planned on what. You and I getting kidnapped. Me actually being a real person. Not being able to fight me. Tell me Kurama what didn't you plan on?" Yuusuke yelled the chains holding him up clashing as he moving harshly in his anger.

Kurama sat there his gaze not wavering from Yuusuke as he saw how the boy reacted. How was he going to tell Yuusuke the truth? Surely he wouldn't believe him now even if it was the truth they were both looking for.

"I'm sorry." Was all Kurama let out as he let his head drop before it flew back up the whip kissing his back as he hissed out his pain. Yuusuke kept his head down, ignoring Kurama's cries as the whip beat down on him repeatedly. He lied; Kurama had lied to him, even though he had trusted him. Yuusuke was still as Kurama's cries became more pained and when the fox started screaming his resolve broke and he flinched every time the whip came down. Biting his lip so hard blood ran down his chin.

As a harsh cry rang through again Yuusuke made up his mind. His hands fisted and his head shot up.

"Leave him the fuck alone. If you're going to torture anyone leave him alone. Take me instead." He yelled out a cross the room Takashi grinning evilly with his back to Yuusuke

"Yuusuke no!" Kurama cried as Takashi let the whip drag on the floor leaving Kurama in stunned silence as he watch him walk over to Yuusuke. The whip rising in the air again. Yuusuke's eyes were tightly closed as his breathing was labored. His body knowing the strike was coming just not when. Just as Yuusuke took a shaky breath it was knocked out of him as the whip came down. Crack, crack, crack. Takashi was relentless as he pulled the whip back and let it fly again

"That all you got old man?" Yuusuke asked cockily as his body heaved his features beyond exhausted as he shot comments at Takashi. Kurama watched from a far his yells at Yuusuke and Takashi ignored as the Man continued whipping Yuusuke to the brink.

"Stop, Please, Takashi you're going to kill him!" Kurama screamed the shackle biting into his wrist as he pulled on his binding. Takashi's smile turned into a sadistic smirk as he answered Kurama.

"That's the objective, foxy." Kurama stared wide-eyed his thrashing against the chain even more persistent at the answer he received. The pain in his wrist long forgotten as the blood rained down his arms. His hair plastered to his face as he tried to get out, but it was useless and his will was fading to a dim hope as his growls turned to whimpers and Yuusuke's head lulled to the side. The whip still striking his back. His only body movement caused by the harsh smack of the whip. Kurama's resolve broke, his eyes finally letting the tears he was holding back shed. His shoulders shook, as he whimpered.

"Yuusuke, Yuusuke, Y-yuusuke." he chanted his body racking with sobs as he choked through the words. "Yuusuke!" He yelled and when the boy didn't answer he kept yelling his name. Kurama ignored as Takashi came towards him. The whip bloody as it came towards him. As it came in contact with his skin. He still shouted out Yuusuke's name. His pain he ignored. His mind was repeating one thing. Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke!" He screamed again his voice going horse as he continued to scream ignoring the feeling as blood dripped down his front. As the whip made contact with his front. He screamed repeatedly not wanting to believe Yuusuke was dead.

"Believe what you will Kurama, your little pet is dead, and he's going to stay that way. Perhaps you'll learn to obey," Takashi said as he grabbed Kurama by the hair and wretched him back so he could run the blood soaked whip a cross his neck, along his collar bone, and down his front before pulling his arm back and throwing it forward hitting Kurama with renewed vigor. The man almost laughed as he saw the blood fall from Kurama, the deep gashes putting such a contrast against his pale white skin.

"You sick fuck." Kurama whispered as the whip hit his back once again, it was almost as if the hits were knocking the life out of him. So very tired. His whisper fell on death's door as he whispered again one last time.

"Yuusuke..." The name was drawn out as Kurama closed his eyes slowly and the room grew dark. Takashi dropped the whip with a clatter, as the room grew dark for him as well.

"What is this?" Takashi whispered as the room grew cold, Kurama's shaky breath visible as well as his own as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He looked around for the source of the light.

"Kurama..." It was whispered as brokenly as Kurama had whispered Yuusuke's own name but moments before. Takashi stepped back his body shaking visibly.

"I just fucking killed you, you have to be joking me. The three worlds must despise me." He said as he targeted the glow his hands came up as his awareness shot out but he wasn't fast enough as he heard the chains snap. The light brightening as it got closer. The chill dissipating as the power source was suddenly all around him. His death in his own hands as he realized his mistake.

Yuusuke stood, Takashi's dead body falling forward towards him as he pushed it away. With a snap of his fingers the room was alit once more. Kurama's state making his eyes widen. He stepped forward unsteadily as if he was floating.

Yuusuke rushed over to Kurama, ignoring the dizziness as it over came him. When he was finally face to face with the red head. He grimaced as beautiful as Kurama looked a blood soaked angel isn't how Yuusuke wanted to see him much longer.

Yuusuke gently lifted kurama off the ground, grimacing again as the cuff imbedded in Kurama's skin fell of with a sick swish. Yuusuke held Kurama with one hand as he broke the cuff with the other. Rubbing Kurama's wrists. Yuusuke grabbed his coat draping it around Kurama as he took one last look at Takashi's dead body before walking out of the palace killing anyone in his way.

Once out of the castle's limits he turned, one hand holding Kurama as the other was aimed at the fortress they had just left. Without thinking twice he fired watching as the building was engulfed in flames. He turned grabbing Kurama so he held him bridal style before he began to go to his home. Walking deeper into the forest instead of out of it he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a number he waited.

"Hi, Ms. Minamino, this is Yuusuke. I go to school with Shuuichi. He came over today after school to help me with my studies, and he fell asleep on my couch. I was wondering if he would be allowed to stay over and we could go to school together tomorrow?" Yuusuke said innocently as he lied to Kurama's mother. When she said yes he hung up, turned his phone off, and jumped through the rift between the makai and the ningen world. It sealed behind him as he jumped through. Once on the other side. He headed to his home. Secluded in the deep forests as he ran farther and farther into the wild parts of the makai.

He smiled slightly when he realized Kurama was fine as he heard the spirit fox murmur his name. Yuusuke ran swiftly, yet gracefully trying not to injure Kurama further. He came to a cliff where he jumping gliding down, shocked at how far he fell how slow Yuusuke almost tripped when he came in contact with the ground. Shrugging it off as dying, again. He continued running the towering cliff shadowing his appearance in the area. He ran still almost as if he was out running the shadow.

He finally slowed down as he came to a den it was hidden behind shrubbery that disappeared as it sensed him coming. He walked into the den and over to the bed setting Kurama down as he left again. He gathered herbs, medicine, and water before returning. As he walked in he noted Kurama was wide awake his eyes wide.

"Yuusuke?" Kurama questioned and Yuusuke looked up as he brought some water to the fox's lips.

"What?" Yuusuke asked.

"Why are we here," he fidgeted, "why are we in my den?" Kurama finished looking at a confused Yuusuke.

"What do you mean? I've lived here for almost fourteen years." Yuusuke said as he grabbed a cloth dipping it in water as he ran it over Kurama's wounds watching as goose bumps formed.

"Yuusuke this is my house. I lived here for three hundred years I think I'd recognize it." Kurama said holding in a moan as Yuusuke hit a sensitive wound.

"Well the hell I know. It opened for me when I asked it so I made it my home. How was I supposed to know it was yours." Yuusuke stated as he wringed the cloth out starting to work on Kurama's wounds again.

"Yuusuke?"

"Yea?" Yuusuke answered with out looking up. Kurama didn't say anything for a while before he reached his hand out.

"You have...ears." Kurama said as he tweaked them. Yuusuke purred while the spirit fox ran his hands a long his ears and through his hair.

"Yuusuke, what the hell happened?" Kurama asked not getting an answer from the boy he pulled his hand back and allowed Yuusuke to come back to reality.

"Yuusuke what happened?" Kurama asked again. Yuusuke thought for a moment.

"Well after everything went black I kept hearing things even though I knew I should have been dead."

Yuusuke answered. "You mean like whispers or voices?" Kurama asked, as he looked Yuusuke over reaching out he pulled a black feather off of Yuusuke's shoulder.

"This just keeps getting fucking weirder by the minute." Yuusuke groaned aloud as he rubbed an herb into one of Kurama's wounds. The fox looked down and was even more baffled.

"Yuusuke what is that?" Kurama asked observantly. Yuusuke paused for a moment.

"It's a makai flower. It's called the beloved lily. It's called that because as fragile as it looks. It can heal even the most dangerous or deathly of wounds." Yuusuke said. Kurama nodded. The boy was right.

"Kuronue…" Kurama whispered remembering his old partner. He sat there and allowed Yuusuke to patch him up. He tried to sit still and keep his moans to himself but it was getting hard.

Yuusuke smirked when he heard a moan that escaped Kurama's lips. He knew what he was doing to the fox. The first time he tensed when Yuusuke had started.

Yuusuke knew what was going on. His touches were seducing Kurama. OF course Yuusuke knew it wasn't on purpose and he knew Kurama was trying to hide it but he couldn't help how the fox looked right then and there when he looked up.

Yuusuke's tail moved slightly to the side drawing Kurama's attention as he tried to put his mind anywhere but where he currently was. Yuusuke gasped, Kurama was covered lightly in sweat. His lower lip between his teeth as he tried to hold back, purrs, moans, and groans. Yuusuke's hands traveled lower as applied the herbs. They dipped into Kurama's pelvic area.

Kurama had no control over the moan that left his mouth, His hands tightening around the tail he was reaching for. Yuusuke jumped a pain riding up his back as he landed in Kurama's lap. The spirit fox had a tight hold on his tail. Yuusuke purring all the while.

* * *

-crahes-Now I go sleep as you read and review! 


	6. Esctasy

**Disclaimer:The day they fuck on cartoon net work is the day I own this heavenly anime. **

"Yuusuke hurry we're going to be late." Kurama called as he practically threw himself out of bed. Yuusuke groaned as Kurama pulled his arm.

"C'mon we just went through a near death experience we can skip school for one day." Yuusuke said as he turned back over hiding his face in the pillow. Kurama sighed before a wicked idea popped into his head. He smiled leaving Yuusuke in the bed.

"So what, my life was in danger as well. We need to go don't you think it'd be suspicious if we were both absent. Considering our behavior towards each other." Kurama said as he dressed.

Before he put his shirt on he walked back to the bed, crawling on all fours above Yuusuke.

"Besides," he said, "I'll make it worth your while." Yuusuke smirked as he grabbed one of Kurama's forelocks pulling it he leaned up. His lips meeting those of the emerald eyed man above him.

He opened his mouth as Kurama's teasing tongue slipped a cross his lips, moaning when the fox deepened the kiss.

"Kurama…" Was Yuusuke's muffled moan as Kurama continued to kiss the boy senseless. Pulling away Kurama immediately attacked Yuusuke's neck, the boy letting out a throaty moan at the contact. Kurama bit down hard on Yuusuke's neck before removing himself from the bed. Yuusuke's whines following him mercilessly.

"Oh god Kurama can't we just do that for the rest of the day?" Yuusuke whined, his eyes wide as he pleaded with Kurama

"But Yuusuke if you wait till tonight, we can do so much more." Kurama whispered in the boy's ear, who shuddered at the hidden meaning beneath the words laced in silk. Yuusuke moaned before closing his eyes, standing he began to dress.

"Good boy." Kurama murmured causing Yuusuke to grin. Yuusuke walked over to Kurama, his arms wrapping around the kitsune's waist before the spirit fox new he was there.

"Yes master." Yuusuke hissed, biting the kitsune's ear sharply, before turning away to dress. Kurama chuckled slightly as he too continued to dress.

"I dare say I am a bad example to put towards you." He said looking towards Yuusuke under his bangs, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Yuusuke just grinned.

Yuusuke walked down the street, he had skipped earlier. Even though Kurama had gotten him to go didn't mean he had to stay. He kicked the rock in front of him as if it had once tried to kill him. Today was not his day. He had just gotten past the police. It was really hot out. He was sore, and he was fucking bored. He wanted to drench himself in cold water, run at top speed to have the wind whipping through his hair.

It had been the most unbearable day by far and it had gone by excruciatingly slow. The teachers had all messed around with him. The students were acting like normal pricks, and even Kurama had some how, gotten on his bad side.

Turning the corner he was practically knocked into a wall, although for now he settled with the floor. Angrily, without even looking to see who it was that ran into him, he yelled his day's frustration.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going I have places to be I don't need people like you running into me. Stay the hell out of my way next time!" When he finally had the nerve to see who had collided with him he gulped.

"Bad day, Yuusuke?" Kurama asked amused, as he smiled at his student slightly.

"Oh hehe, hey Kurama. Sorry bout that, yea I have had a really bad day. It was my fault; I really didn't even know where I was going." Yuusuke said nervously as he walked with Kurama.

"No Yuusuke it's fine, I was just surprised to say, what's wrong?" Kurama asked leading the way as they walked through the crowded streets.

"It's nothing big compared to yesterday, but it's not personal either." Yuusuke answered his hands in his pockets as he walked a long side Kurama. The way they were headed they'd end up in a forest in no time. He didn't care; he was with Kurama. It was a lot better then going home. He felt like he was running, it was almost like he was afraid. But he wasn't, was he?

"Well maybe I can help, if you don't mind telling me." Kurama prodded gently. Yuusuke blushed thinking of all of the things Kurama could do to help him. He thought about it hard to, he'd love to see the spirit fox like that.

"Yuusuke," Kurama hummed bringing the boy out of his fantasies. Yuusuke looked up to see Kurama standing at the shoreline pulling his shirt off as he smiled at the boy.

"Happy birthday, Yuusuke." Kurama said as he held out his hand to the boy. Yuusuke grinned devilishly before kicking his shoes off, pulling his shirt over his head, and running towards Kurama. Tackling the other boy into the water. Yuusuke had him pinned before the fox changed the positions. Yuusuke squirming underneath the spirit fox as he tried to hold him down. The cold water even icier against his heated skin.

"Stop Yuusuke..." Kurama groaned as Yuusuke smiled squirming again, Kurama panting as the friction sent shocks of pleasure through his body.

"Yuusuke," he moaned as he pushed down on the boy, their bodies grinding together.

Yuusuke smiled up at the kitsune seductively.

"Are you really going to fuck me on a beach for my birthday?" Yuusuke asked his hands traveling over Kurama's wet body slowly. The fox moaned loudly his head falling to nuzzle Yuusuke's neck.

"Do you really think we'll make it back to your house?" Kurama asked huskily. Yuusuke shivered.

"We can try." he replied.

Kurama chuckled at the reply. Pulling the boy off the ground, his lips landing on Yuusuke's as they tried. Using some universal force to force themselves to move.

Their hands never leaving each other as their mouths only came apart for air. Pulling a part the two looked at each other for only a moment the sun disappearing before Yuusuke grinned.

"Race ya!" He called already running down the sandy beach. Kurama smiled wickedly chasing after the boy. The two running faster then the eye could see.

"Do you really think you can keep up?" Kurama asked as he smiled secretively at the boy.

"I dunno can you keep my attention." Yuusuke purred Kurama shivered his smile growing.

"I'll give it my best, if not your always welcome to punish me." Kurama shot back. Yuusuke tripped falling face first into the sand. Sputtering at the Kitsune as he slowed down laughing merrily.

Yuusuke grinned cockily as he stood racing after the kitsune again. Kurama ran right through the front door after he unlocked it hastily. He made it halfway into Yuusuke's room before the boy tackled him. Both of them landing on the bed in a tangle of soaking wet limbs. Moans spilling from their mouths as their bodies moved roughly against each other.

"Yuusuke..." Kurama moaned his arms wrapping around Yuusuke's neck. Said boy's hand trailed from Kurama's face down his neck, trailing over his chest before slowly pushing his hand into Kurama's pants, grabbing his erection.

Kurama arched off the bed moaning loudly as he held tight to Yuusuke the boy's hand stroking him roughly. Kurama shied away as the fingers brushed past his arousal and to his entrance. Gripping the boy's shoulders as Yuusuke pushed one digit in. His eyes closing tightly.

"Yuusuke…" Kurama whimpered as Yuusuke pushed the digit in pulling it out slowly. Kurama's body squirming with pain. Yuusuke smiling wickedly as he reached absently over to his side table grabbing a bottle of lotion. Pouring it on his hand he pulled his finger out of Kurama coating it.

He let his hand go back to Kurama's ass, a cold finger slipping in as Kurama jumped slightly at the coolness. His head falling back as Yuusuke pumped the finger in and out of him. A second finger soon joining the first, the pain becoming more apparent then the pleasure with the second cold intruder. Kurama bit his lip at the pain Yuusuke pushing against his body as he claimed his lips.

Kurama's muffled moans being swallowed by the boy above him as Yuusuke added a third finger stretching the fox even more.

"Am I keeping up?" Yuusuke teased lightly as he sucked on the skin behind Kurama's ear. One of the most sensitive parts of his body. Kurama bucked at the touch causing Yuusuke's fingers to go deeper into his body pushing right against his sweet spot. The fox almost hollered. Yuusuke's kiss swallowing his pleasure.

Kurama's hands running up Yuusuke's chest as he tried to lift the boy's shirt over his head. As soon as it was off however Kurama found him self-tied to the headboard by the same shirt he had tried to get off of Yuusuke.

The boy above him smiled down at him mischievously, Kurama gulping slightly as he saw the predatory look in Yuusuke's eyes. Choking on his breath when Yuusuke hit his sweet spot again before pulling out. His carnal need was driving Kurama insane. He needed Yuusuke so badly.

"Yuusuke…please." Kurama moaned as the boy began to suck on his neck his erection right at his entrance. Kurama shivered as Yuusuke's tip ghosted over him. Then whimpered as Yuusuke pushed in slightly, pulling on his bindings as he tried to touch Yuusuke. The boy pushing into the hilt tears falling from Kurama's tightly closed eyes as Yuusuke licked them as they fell.

They laid there Kurama getting used to Yuusuke being inside of him.

"Who would a thought," Yuusuke panted, "that we would end up together." Yuusuke said huskily as he sucked Kurama's ear lobe into his mouth. The sensation sending needles down the fox's spine.

"Yuusuke…" Kurama whined said boy pulling out to push slowly back in, a loud moan falling from Kurama's lips as he continued to pull out and push back in harder each time. Kurama arching off the bed to get closer to him. His hands pulling unsuccessfully at his bindings as he tried to hold on to Yuusuke. Meeting the boy on top of him half way.

"Ahh harder…" Kurama panted his legs wrapping around Yuusuke waist. A long moan being drawn from his throat as Yuusuke went even deeper. Yuusuke complied thrusting even harder into Kurama moans falling from both of their mouths. Kurama's back bending so tensely Yuusuke thought he would break as he thrust into him.

"God you're so tight…" Yuusuke moaned into Kurama's neck the fox shivered at the rush. He moaned loudly his hands coming free as the shirt fell from around his wrists. He hands shooting out to touch Yuusuke as the boy reached between their two bodies grabbing Kurama's erection and stroking it in time to his thrusts. Kurama's grip on Yuusuke tightening as his nails dug into the boy's skin.

"Y-yuusuke… I'm gunna…" Kurama moaned incoherently as he threw his head back and one final scream ripped through his throat from pleasure. Yuusuke thrust into his body his own shaking in pleasure as his climax over took him. He thrust into Kurama roughly a few more times before falling to the man's side. He rested his head in the crook of Kurama's neck. His breathing as harsh as the kitsune's.

"Gods Yuusuke." Kurama said breathing heavily.

"I k-know." Yuusuke gasped out, "And I've never done that before." Kurama smiled as Yuusuke hid his face in his neck.

"Aw my poor little virgin." He teased.

"Quit before I tie you up and spank you." Yuusuke said cockily.

"I await the day my dreams come true Yuusuke." Kurama purred causing Yuusuke to blush madly before hitting him with a pillow.

"Go to sleep." Yuusuke muttered turning to nuzzle into Kurama's side. The fox smiling as he closed his eyes. His hands trailing through Yuusuke's hair as the two fell asleep.

For the life of me. I could not finish that fucking lemon. I sat here for three hours. I kept getting side tracked TT.TT Happy April fool's day yall hope you enjoy all five pages of this chapter REVIEW NYAHAHAH


	7. Little one

--coughs-- I died? Then my muse Karasu, Hi Kari! Resurrected me and then Kurama and Yuusuke got in a fight so they weren't talking for a while so it was hard to get them to do this and your not buying this are you? Didn't think so.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Though Youko Kurama, and Shuuichi Minamino sure as Hell own me.**

Thank you, for all your wonder reviews!

* * *

Kurama groaned as he opened his eyes, the light to bright for just waking up. He tried to move and realized there was a warm body tight against his. He looked down dazed to see Yuusuke asleep, curled up by his side. He couldn't help but let a smile reach his eyes, his Yuusuke. 

He nudged the boy lightly as he pulled on the blankets.

"Yuusuke, come on its time to wake up." He whispered as he nudged the boy a little harder.

"Quit, that's making my ass hurt…." The boy grumbled and Kurama looked at him wide eyed for a moment before pushing him off the bed.

"What the hell?" Yuusuke shouted as he sat up on the floor, a smiling Kurama looking down at him.

"Time to wake up?" Kurama offered as an answer. Yuusuke just groaned, rolling over and cuddling into the floor, he only looked up when Kurama chuckled.

"That has to be the sexiest sound you have ever made."

"So I wasn't sexy last night." Kurama pouted.

"Oh no you were sexy last night, you were…woah you were…"Kurama silenced Yuusuke's rambling with a kiss.

"You were perfect Yuusuke." He said as he pulled away from the kiss, causing the boy to blush. Standing Kurama pulled Yuusuke to his feet slowly, his arms wrapping around his waist.

"There's no school today. Can we spend the day together?" the younger asked, nuzzling into Kurama's neck. The red-head nodded burying his face in Yuusuke's hair.

"Anything you want." Kurama answered kissing the top of Yuusuke's head, and that's how the rest of the day went. Yuusuke running to the store before they left so the two could spend the better part of the morning cooking together. Yuusuke's over sized clothes hanging off of Kurama cutely as the two ate together in a peaceful area Kurama had known about since he was a kid.

When Yuusuke had ask him, Kurama's eyes had lit up before he pulled Yuusuke into his lap and started talking about his childhood, fascinating the younger to no end.

"So when you were younger you came here to think, or when you ran away?" Yuusuke asked skeptically. Kurama chucked.

"Yes I assure. Me running away happened more then once and it was very believable." He said, leaning against a tree with Yuusuke on his lap, the boy starving for his attention.

"So you were just as much a delinquent as I am?" Yuusuke asked grinning up at Kurama who shook his head his hands continuing to tweak Yuusuke's cat ears.

"Stop doing that." The younger moaned his back arching, Kurama smirking with a vengeance.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, it's the same thing if I were to touch you here," Yuusuke said, putting his hand over Kurama's crotch dazed. They both moaned and Kurama backed off for the moment. Determined to look more into torturing Yuusuke with his new cat ears.

"Perhaps next time you're Youko, I'll constantly attach myself to his ears and tail." Yuusuke pouted, Kurama immediately blushed crimson and shook his head.

"Oh, no, we'd prefer not." Kurama said aloofly, and Yuusuke turned to look at him, curiously.

"And why is that?" Kurama didn't answer, almost like he didn't hear, Yuusuke just grinned,

"I'll be sure to remember that." He said, and Kurama tensed,

"What do you mean, remember that? I didn't even tell you anything!" He said,

"No but if the places I suck on now have any indication that your ears are sensitive. I can't wait to mess with the fluffy ones atop Youko's head." Yuusuke said cutely. As Kurama stared at him a bit shocked.

"What?" He huffed,

"You're adorable!" Kurama practically squealed as Yuusuke watched him a bit unnerved,

"You're creeping me out Kurama." Yuusuke's tail twitched behind him as Kurama crawled towards where Yuusuke had scattered. Kurama's hand shot out and grabbed the youngers' tail rubbing soothingly against it, which had Yuusuke in a puddle of spirit detective in less then a second. His soft purr rumbling through out the little clearing.

Without any preamble or Yuusuke complaining Kurama slipped a collar around his neck. A wing morphing into a rose clattering off of it as the tag was the only thing adorning it. Slowly, only because he didn't want to hear the whimper that came with it, Kurama steadily decreased how he was petting Yuusuke's tail so before long, he wasn't even touching the boy. The haze in Yuusuke's eyes was gone, and the boy was back on earth.

"Kurama?" Yuusuke asked still a bit dazed, Kurama just smiled at him, as he moved his hands to his neck, then his hands fell on the small tag and he tried to see it but just ended up in craning his neck oddly.

"Thanks," he murmured blushing hotly, but the moment was soon interrupted when Yuusuke's ever faith compact rang; reaching in his pocket he grabbed it before coming face to face with Koenma.

"Yea?" Yuusuke answered,

"We need you in the Makai, Mukuro has Hiei attacking the other two Kings for land and their not taking kindly to it. The balance in power is shifting. While Hiei is Mukuro's heir, you're probably the only one that can stop him." Koenma said, as Yuusuke stood Kurama soon in tow.

"Yea, I gotcha. This is one of those. Gone for months missions isn't it?" he asked, it was silent on the other end, before Yuusuke shrugged, "It's cool, I ain't got anything better to do." He finished and shut the compact.

"So, you have to go to the makai again?" Kurama said, feeling stupid as soon as the question left his mouth.

"Yea, there's a war going on between three demons that go by Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro. I guess I just became the mediator. Damn, I wanted to stay here to I was getting comfy." Yuusuke said pulling Kurama into a kiss by his forelock. Kurama's hand came to rest on the nape of his neck and before he could pull all the way away, he held him in place.

"Yuusuk-"

"Don't, I'll be back sooner then you think, like nothing ever happened. Later Kurama!" Yuusuke called as he took off waving his hand above his head as he looked back.

* * *

Yuusuke soon found himself in the Makai, greeted by two demons he recognized from his last visit. Both followers of one of the Kings that had decided to take him as an heir, but was actually, in truth, his father. 

Racing through Makai Yuusuke couldn't help but grimace at the look of his surroundings, last time he had been here things had looked a lot different. Well in this area at least. The place he had been at before looked fine. Yuusuke sighed, it couldn't be helped, and it was a war after all. Although in truth he couldn't wait to see the end of it. His hand, once again found itself attached to the collar on his neck, and Yuusuke had a soft smile on his face as he continued to run in front of the others.

He was back home but this time it wasn't by choice, Yuusuke couldn't help but scowl as they came to a ridge looking over the valley that Raizen's castle sat in. Taking a deep breath, and gripping his things he jumped over the side, free falling the long distance.

Before his feet slammed into the floor and he kept walking like the shock wave of the landing didn't even faze him, walking straight into the main part of the castle.

The next few months were filled with Raizen and Yuusuke yelling back and forth at each other before Yuusuke yelled Raizen and part of his own orders at their followers.

* * *

"Lord Yuusuke, if I may I would suggest that we-" 

" I DIDN'T ASK WHAT YOU SUGGEST!" Yuusuke snapped loudly as he turned on the minion, his father stepped out of the shadows, a chuckle coming from his lips.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were a woman. So many mood swings Yuusuke. What are we going to do with you?" Raizen asked the boy,

"Shut up," Yuusuke muttered sulking all of a sudden he had been here for four months now. He was ready to go home, far ready to go home. " I wanna go home." He whined.

"Yuusuke, you are home." Raizen pointed out.

"This isn't home to me any more." Kurama is home, Yuusuke wanted to point out, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Go it's time for your training." Raizen said kicking the kid out of the throne room. Yuusuke grumbled but didn't say a word as he dragged himself out of the room and out towards the training grounds. He needed to let off some excess steam anyways.

So when he was faced against his normal three trainers he wasn't surprised when he was on his ass, was the usual.

That's what usually happened anyway. No matter how strong he was, they were his mentors, they always ended up knocking him over. Lately though, it pissed him off more then it usually did, how come he couldn't get them, on Their asses. How come it always had to be him on his? Yuusuke scowled as he stood back up before he disappeared, and before the other three could even blink. One of them went a cross the opening and Yuusuke went down as a scream pierced through the air and he went down to his knees, a cold sweat on his skin, as the two standing rushed to him.

"Yuusuke!" They shouted in unison as they crunched by his side, as a coughing fit racked his body. Blood coming from his lips as he tried to push himself up; the third of the group pulled him up.

"Go alert King Raizen that Lord Yuusuke's sick." He said as He heaved Yuusuke on to his back before disappearing. The two he left behind soon following his orders as he took Yuusuke to the infirmary; gently putting him on a bed so the medics could check on their Lord. Raizen soon storming through the double doors in confused anger as he stared down at Yuusuke's form as it lay still on the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Raizen asked, as he finally tore his gaze away from his son, no one answered him; he raised his voice and asked again. Everyone froze before rushing to him with stuttered answers, half-witted excuses, or made up stories. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat and an elderly woman walked in did Raizen get his peace when she smile at him.

"Your son, Yuusuke, is fine, and so is his heir." She said like she was discussing the weather. She wrung a compress out and set it on Yuusuke's forehead, Raizen stepping foreword, as he didn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"He's pregnant." she re-illiterate for the man as he came to stand at his son's side a hand wiping his hair from his face.

"How?"

"Ask him when he wakes." She answered. Yuusuke choose that moment to groan and twist in his sleep grabbing his stomach as he wrapped himself into a ball.

"Alright time for him to wake up," Raizen said, dumping cold water onto the boy,

"What the fuck was that for?" Yuusuke yelled sitting up as he glared daggers at the demon king, Raizen just smirked down at him, pulling the sheets out beneath him to get him off the bed.

"Did you hear that little one?"

"Hear what?" Yuusuke muttered; Raizen's smirk grew.

"You're pregnant." Yuusuke froze as he was getting off the bed, his heart seeming to freeze as his body ran cold.

"What?" He asked, gulping.

"Is that a, did he just say that; what, or a, what, what, Yuusuke?" Raizen asked leaning against the wall, staring at his son. Yuusuke just kept staring. Shaking his head, trying to form words. The most he could get out was a stumbled: pregnant. Raizen just nodded turning to the woman,

"Is he safe to leave the Makai?" he asked, she nodded,

"Why, where am I going?" Yuusuke managed to choke out as looked up. Raizen smirked.

"To the Ningenkai to tell whoever impregnated you, that you are pregnant." Yuusuke gawked, and again fumbled for words. He couldn't tell Kurama he was pregnant, the fox would hate him. Yuusuke's hand nervously played with the hem of the sheets that lined the bed he sat on.

"You're not giving me choice, are you, old man?" He asked, Raizen shook his head "no" and Yuusuke let out a snort.

"Fine I'll go, and when I don't come back that's your own problem!" Yuusuke huffed and he stood, a pain shooting through his back as he did, and damn did it hurt.

"Fine, here are your things." Raizen said throwing him a bag. Yuusuke looked at his knapsack then at his father, realization kicking in.

"You knew, and you didn't say anything,"

"Well, yea, it's my job too know, now go." Raizen said walking out as Yuusuke walked to opposite doors, doors that led out of the castle, and back to the ningenkai. Yuusuke sighed; sighed because he had a bad feeling about this and his gut instinct was usually right…

* * *

Yuusuke waited behind the school where Kurama usually came out, and when the bell rang, he was fidgeting in his skin. He couldn't stand still even though he was crouching on the school wall like he was relaxed he was practically jumping out of his skin. So when Kurama walked out of the school, their eyes met, and his heart stopped, his body almost malfunctioned from the change of pace. 

Kurama's heart also stopped when he saw Yuusuke. The boy had let his hair grow out so now it reached past is shoulders and his clothes weren't anything you would see on a student. He wore fighting clothes, a wrap around kimono shirt, with baggy gray pants. His brown eyes bright as he stared at Kurama seeming to hold his breath, Kurama didn't miss a beat as he continued to walk towards him. Yuusuke tense as Kurama walked towards him. And the closer Kurama got, and the more clearly he smelt Yuusuke, the more he understood why.

A growl coming from Kurama's direction caused Yuusuke's eyes to widen. As he leapt down from the wall, slowly walking towards the halted Kurama.

"Kurama?" he whispered, Yuusuke had known that Kurama would angry with him but that was after he found out he was pregnant. He thought the kitsune would be happy to him at first. He reached out to touch the growling redhead.

"Don't, Yuusuke," he almost snarled,

"But Kurama," Yuusuke tried,

"Don't Yuusuke, you're gone for almost half a year, and you're already cheating on me. I can smell it," Yuusuke's hand rested on Kurama's shoulder and the kitsune lashed out and the boy sending Yuusuke to the ground, a yelp coming from his throat.

Kurama looked down at him and the look of utter confusion and unknowingness on Yuusuke's face snapped the final cord that had been holding his youkai side back and before he knew what he was doing he was yelling at Yuusuke. The boy looking at him in fear as he raised his hands to him Yuusuke holding his stomach as he tried to get away, or get to Kurama.

"I wasn't with someone else! Kurama! I'm pregnant! That's not someone else you smell that's you!" He screamed sobbing, as Kurama blinked, and blinked again falling to his knees to look the boy in the eye.

"You're not lying to me."

"Why would I?" Yuusuke demanded as he slinked towards him, burying his face in Kurama's chest, breathing in the scent he had waited half a year to smell. Sighed happily.

"H-how do you know?" Kurama asked, faltering a little in his usually composed postured, Yuusuke snorted as he turned to look at Kurama.

"Well you can go ask either the castles occupants that have felt the wrath of my mood swings, or you could ask the healer who checked me out when all the other pansies pissed Raizen off to the point he was going to kill some one. Or you could-" Kurama silenced him with a kiss, setting his hands on Yuusuke's stomach, feeling the lump that was already there.

"But it's already been six months." Kurama said seriously, "How did this even happen?"

"It has something to do with me being a Mozuku, and yea, it's been six months, the mood swings didn't starts until I'd say the third month or so. I haven't been suffering alone though. I've been putting my servants through hell." Yuusuke said chuckling. Kurama couldn't help the sadness that sank into his features, as he hugged Yuusuke tight.

"Yuusuke, you shouldn't have had to go through anything alone."

"It's fine Kurama. Really, it's not like I'm alone there's hundreds of people that care for me in the makai,"

"But there's only one me." Kurama said as he rubbed Yuusuke's cat ears. "When school ends this Friday, I'm coming back to the Makai with you so don't think you're leaving a day earlier, with out me." Kurama said, going deadly quiet. Yuusuke looked up to him his eyes shining before he launched himself further into his arms.

"I love you so much Kurama!" Yuusuke said nuzzling into his chest, causing Kurama to chuckle at the sudden change of demeanor. While he was angry with himself for not being with Yuusuke for the past six months he was also a little great full. Considering he had witnessed women with mood swings and witnessing Yuusuke at the moment he would hate to see the boy when he was angry, or even sad, considering the severity of his mood swing.

At first he was acting cold and brash towards the redhead, trying to act as if the words the kitsune had said at first hadn't hurt him, when in truth they had. Then he was flinging himself at Kurama in joy, smiling like the lovesick idiot he was. Kurama smiled, one of the smiles he reserved especially for Yuusuke. The boy beamed right back and Kurama remembered why, he let the boy into his heart after keeping it locked for so long.

"Hey, Kurama?" Yuusuke said, pulling the Youko from his musings. He looked down at Yuusuke, and noticed how tired the boy looked, "Can we go home?" he asked quietly, Youko nodded, and Yuusuke seemed to looked relieved as he went to stand, before he tipped over, groaning as he ran towards the brush area that surrounded them, a retching sound heard as he emptied his stomach.

Kurama turned worried eyes to him, as he stood and wiped his mouth. Smiling to show he was fine. Then walking over to him, acting as if he wasn't in pain.

"Don't kiss me until you've brushed your teeth." Kurama said playfully as he wrapped his arm around Yuusuke's shoulder protectively as Yuusuke's arm snaked it's way around Kurama's waist. Yuusuke just stuck his tongue out at him as they started the trek home, only two days until they could leave for the makai. Yuusuke smiled, he couldn't wait to go home; the ningenkai was making him sick.

* * *

When Friday came and Kurama looked around his room, and told his mother with practiced ease that he was going to an over seas school for the summer, and maybe even into parts of the school year. He knew at that moment. He didn't care about his human life anymore. He didn't get that sinking feeling anymore when he lied to his human mother, or he snuck out of the house, he didn't even feel bad, or get that numbing feel at his consciousness for lying to her. So with one last small smile, because he knew he wasn't coming back, Kurama left, meeting Yuusuke a little way from the house. 

"Well if that didn't take for ever," the boy tease, as his arm once again found it's way around Kurama's waist, a hic-cup finding its way from his mouth. As they walked through the forest behind Kurama's house, a portal soon coming into view.

"Man, finally time to go home," Yuusuke sighed happily, as they walked through the portal, Kurama, chuckling behind him; he knew how Yuusuke detested the smell of the ningenkai now. Something about it now that he was pregnant seemed to drive the boy up the wall, and Kurama was the one who had to deal with it so the spirit fox was more then happy to go back to the Makai.

Kurama had to stop when he got to the other side, the smell of the makai washing over him, sure he had been there with Yuusuke that one day; one day that he had been trying to recover and hadn't been able to enjoy himself like he could now. Kurama sighed as he let the smell or the makai wash over him. His solace was short lived however when Yuusuke threw him to the ground.

Kurama turned and watched as Yuusuke and a small figure clad in black fought in hand to hand combat so fast his eyes could barely keep up. He had to smile. Yuusuke was fast. His mate was strong, stronger then him almost. Kurama's pride soon vanished when panic set in, the figure clad in black pulling a sword on Yuusuke. He was surprised when Yuusuke merely smiled and reached behind him, pulling an extended dagger for a case strapped to his back.

"So you came prepared, detective."

"You betcha Hiei, there was no way I was going to let you beat me this time." Yuusuke boasted as the two went after each other before the words even left Yuusuke's mouth.

Kurama continued to watch in awe, trying to ignore the sinking feeling he got as he watched the two fight, and he knew why as soon as he saw the look on Yuusuke's face as he charged after Hiei and nausea over took the boy. Hiei's katana going threw his shoulder, instead of his stomach as he fell forward his stomach emptying. Hiei looked on in disgust as Kurama race forward. His pupils bleeding gold as he saw the disoriented way Yuusuke looked up and whimpered. The world around his mate spinning as he tried to see straight. Groaning when Hiei pulled the sword from his shoulder and pulled it back, before throwing if forward again, it was stopped and Hiei looked up in awe to see by what. Standing their in all his ancient glory was Youko Kurama, who had stopped Hiei's sword with two fingers, as he stood in front of Yuusuke, a growl coming from his lips as he set his deadly cold stare on Hiei.

"You're dead." Hiei spat.

"I assure you, I am very much alive." Youko said his voice showing no emotion, as he never took his eyes off his prey. He was pissed; this Hiei would be lucky if he made it out alive. He let go of his hold on the sword when he gave a sharp tug and the blade cut his fingers, he brought the bloody appendages to his mouth and licked them like a wounded animal.

Hiei continued to stare at him with a look of cocky defiance, before charging forward, he didn't even get a chance before Youko disappeared and his own scream echoed through the area. Youko examining the blood on his clams as Hiei arched his back in pain. Trying to stand straight as he went after the fox again; he lost to no one, no one. Before long Hiei became so fluster he threw his sword aside and started fighting hand to hand with the Youko, his small stature giving him both the disadvantage and the advantage. yet again Youko hit him with his claws, but this time took it further grabbing him by his arm and delivering a swinging kick to his stomach. Not being able to escape the impact even a little Hiei cried out as he felt a few of his ribs break as Youko dropped him to the ground.

"Kurama," Yuusuke whimpered, and the fox turned away from Hiei who was gasping on the ground. Walking over to Yuusuke he scooped him into his arms, nuzzling into him, his tail wagging happily behind him as the boy nuzzled back into his chest, one handgripping the white shirt the fox now wore. While the other grabbedsome silver strands of hair and pulled Youko into a lazy kiss, before Yuusuke pointed his head in a totally different direction.

"Walk that way."

"Why?" Youko asked, a bit dazed, and nothing but hot from the kiss, as he started walking.

"I wanna go home." Yuusuke said getting more comfortable, he still felt horrible, and his stomach was speaking a whole other language.

"Yuusuke, they don't know me and I'm carrying their half dead heir, won't they try and kill me?" Youko ask skeptically as the boy practically started falling asleep in his arms, his cattail swishing lazily. As he shook his head nope.

"The king, my dad," he yawn, "that asshole, probably already knows who you are. So you don't have to worry about anything, and if they do attack you I get to make their lives a living hell and blame it on mood swings. I'll get away with it too." Yuusuke said, his eyes closing completely, as he seemed to get even heavier in Youko's arms Yuusuke's head turning too nuzzle into the crook of the spirit fox's neck.

"Sleep well, Yuusuke." Youko whispered, as he kissed his mate's forehead.

* * *

REVIEW! Sorry if it don't make much of the sense. I'm a goof right now. 

**Poll!**

So, **what should Yuusuke have**? Tell me in your review, kay!

**Mei:** SO Kari how hard was it to get me to write this, just play along ''

**Karasu:** O.O oh, it just, you know, took me a couple of centuries or so.

**Mei:** Yup, centuries, and me bugging you, and well yea, I kept switching fanfictions on you giggles

**Karasu:** I wasnt confused I swear

**Mei:** raises hand I was! I went to go reread before I posted and had some of my Uchiha-cest mixed up with This fix, OMGWTF I would have scarred you poor innocent children. Hey, I just gave away a fic, damn. giggles Oh well.

Well anyway REVIEW so I can let my muse talk me into finishing "My own torture" Yes. I have stories and updates. I know I've been working on a lot of Harry Potter lately if you're on my author alert list but now. I'm back into anime. I was never out. I just got into Harry Potter and went through a phase.

**OHAYOCON!**

**GOING AS ITACHI!**


	8. Survival

KON' NICHI WA MINNA!!!! Long time no see, ne?

**Warnings**: 00sniffs00 Poor Yuusuke is being put into the torture chamber, not for the quesy. Oh and this isn't beta-ed, never is!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or anything in affliation with it!

* * *

Yuusuke awoke slowly, his hands resting on his stomach. He groaned when he rolled over and the sunlight invaded his senses. His eyes stinging for a moment as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling, listening to the silence for a while longer, before he rolled onto his side, to get out of bed. He changed into an over sized shirt and some shorts. 

Scratching his back and blinking hazily he walked out of his room, and down the corridor. When he walked into the dining area he saw his father and Kurama talking about something. Kurama looked up at him and smiled while his dad just kept talking. Yuusuke yawned, his shorts riding higher and his shirt going nowhere, to Kurama's displeasure.

"I'm hungry…" Yuusuke grumble plopping down in his chair, a servant came in but a moment later, and Yuusuke thought for a moment, before telling him what he wanted.

"Eggs, and… chocolate ice cream." He said with a straight face while Raizen kept eating and Kurama looked at with shock apparent on his face.

"Yes my lord," They said before taking off too get Yuusuke's breakfast.

"Yuusuke?" Kurama said the boy looked up, "you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You just ordered eggs and chocolate ice cream for breakfast." Yuusuke nodded to the redhead like he was a slow child that needed help in understanding something.

"And?"

"You realize you're not going to like how that tastes?"

"Sure I will, I've been dying for it all night, but I'm not allowed to eat except for meal times." Yuusuke replied back. Kurama blinked, shook his head and went back to his plate.

"Don't worry about it Youko, he's pregnant, he's going to have…strange tastes." Raizen chuckled turning away slightly and shaking his head.

"So, Kurama, are you going to take Yomi up on his offer to rule the third part of the territories while you're here? Or are you going to remain here with Yuusuke?" Raizen asked as he tried to make idle chitchat, Kurama paused for a moment though considering his answer.

"I do not know, Lord Raizen, I hadn't thought about joining Yomi then. The thought hasn't crossed my mind now either. I'm here for Yuusuke, not Yomi or any other political matter." He said coolly. Raizen nodded his head.

"Well said, very well said indeed." Raizen answered back, a grin on his face as he shot an approving look at the two.

"I'm hungry dammit." Yuusuke swore his head hitting the table lightly. Kurama smiled at the childish gesture. While Raizen resisted the urge to scold the youth: he had spent a month on table manners. The waste it had went to. Kurama cringed at the sight of Yuusuke's food coming in along with his own and Raizen's. He resisted the urge to push food around on his own plate as he watched the young Mozuku eat. Shoveling ice cream and eggs into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. While he took small bites of his own food, trying not to seem appalled at the rate Yuusuke was making his food disappear.

"So Yuusuke now that we're home, what do you plan on doing?" Kurama asked trying to slow the boy down. After chewing his food and swallowing Yuusuke set his elbows on the table and rested his head against the palm of his hand.

"I dunno, I was more focused on getting away from the Ningenkai, more then actually coming back here for something. I guess I just see this as home now. I never really belonged over there anyway. To many rules."

"Well aren't there rules here?" Kurama asked resisting the urge to smile.

"Yeah, but see I make the rules. So if I don't like one or think one needs to be made. It's my decision." He said grinning; Kurama just shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Well besides that what do you do?" The questioning had worked; the food was going down much slower.

"Negotiations. I get sent around a lot. Meet a lot of people. Visit places I wouldn't have imagined daydreaming at school." Yuusuke answered flicking his eggs around on his plate. "A few fights here and there. Nothing really exciting, but it gives me something to do."

"Well know you have me to fight your fights for you." Kurama said, his eyes amused as he watched the emotions cross Yuusuke's face. He looked as if his favourite toy had been taken away.

"NO!! If you do that, I'll be bored out of my mind! How bout you start some more fights, turf wars and the such. Give me something to do." Yuusuke whined, resigning his eggs and eating the rest of the ice cream out of the bucket.

"Do you forget your carrying our kit? Why would I put you in more danger?" Yuusuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before he grinned like an idiot.

"Almost forgot about that." Raizen pushed his chair back and excused himself from the table, both nodding to acknowledge his leave.

"Well I hope you don't forget again." Kurama said as he stood, walking the short bothersome distance to Yuusuke, he put his hand on the other's stomach. His touch caring apposed to the hard stare he fixed Yuusuke with. "No harm shall come to either of you if you want this kit as much as I do."

Yuusuke smiled and leaned up kissing Kurama softly.

"Yup." He grinned and pushed Kurama onto the floor, moving to sit in his lap, Kurama's hands coming to rest on his swollen stomach.

"How's your shoulder?" The red-head ask quietly. Yuusuke just nuzzled into his neck, his own hands coming to rest over Kurama's.

"Good as new, sleeping lets me heal faster. Its just a little sore with a light scar." Kurama hummed, acknowelging the answer.

"What should we name them?" Yuusuke asked,

"I'm not sure. But there's time why are you worried about names?"

"I'm only going to be pregnant for three more months at the most, what if they come early? Then what are we going to do name them 1 or maybe A or maybe Baby." Yuusuke said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"We'll name them what ever you want." Kurama said nuzzling the younger. "But for now, I think you should just continue your everyday life until a name comes to mind and the baby is born." Yuusuke sighed but nodded.

* * *

Yuusuke was going out of his mind. For a month and a half he had been suspended from his training, and even some assignments that would get him injured. The only thing he was allowed to do was negotiate and even then it wasn't with violence. Kurama had been treating him like glass, and Raizen…well Raizen was being himself. Just ticking Yuusuke off more then usual. 

He hadn't even been allowed to enter the Dark Tournament that he had heard his minions talking about. A tournament!! There were rules in those, surely nothing bad would happen.

He sighed and pushed his food around on his plate. Kurama was out on an assignment deemed to dangerous for him, and Raizen was gone. Visiting with Yomi most likely. He looked up from his food as he felt one of the castles messengers walk in.

"Lord Yuusuke." He bowed and Yuusuke nodded from him to continue.

"There is a disruption in the South east plains bordering Mukuro's territory. The village there sends word for help." Yuusuke nodded and could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body. A fight. It had been a month and half since he had been able to lift a fist. His last fight had been with Hiei. Yuusuke had to admit. That was less then his required.

"Tell them back up is coming." He said in his Lord voice. Pushing his plate away as he went to change into traveling clothes. His hands almost shaking in excitement, not caring that when Kurama or Raizen returned, he would be in trouble for leaving – to a violent situation at that.

When the messenger had said it was on the border of Mukuro's territory he wasn't being vain. If Yuusuke were to throw a stone he would probably set off the old hag's wards. He shook his head as he walked to the Head of the town. His cloak wrapped around him loosely so his stomach wouldn't show.

"Sir," He said pausing the elder demon's ramblings, "I received word that you are in need of assistance." The demon bowed when he realize who Yuusuke was. His face almost touching the ground.

"Yes My Lord. The town has been getting raided, fires and the such, but the thing is. There's only one culprit. A small demon dressed in black that wields the sword of a god. Surely that's what it is because all that have faced him have been slain." Yuusuke's smirk stopped the man from rambling further. So Hiei was here, the adrenaline rush came back, stronger then before.

"Consider your problem solved. The next time he shows up. You'll have nothing to worry about." The man bowed again and Yuusuke let a small smile grace his features.

He was led to a small cabin. Used for weary travelers. For day it would be used as his waiting place. He didn't have to wait long however. A few hours after he arrived screaming reached his ears and the scent of burnt flesh reached him. He sped for the cabin to the center of the smell; the center of the town.

There standing in all his nasty glory was Hiei a smirk in place as he held his sword.

"I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding."

"Wasn't my choice. I was grounded. No fighting, no going out side. You know what they usually reserved for little ones like you." Yuusuke shot back. Hiei only chuckled and before Yuusuke had a chance to blink was in front of him. Yuusuke's small dagger holding his sword at bay.

"You've gotten faster."

"Nah, you've just gotten slower." Yuusuke said as he jumped back with Hiei the two staring one another down. Yuusuke reached behind him and drew another blade.

"So, am I that interesting to look at?" Yuusuke joked making the fire Koorime scowl before phasing after him again. Yuusuke using one dagger to block and the other to swipe at Hiei, the other demon's cloak and scarf falling to the ground. A light red mark going down his chest where Yuusuke had aimed the knife. This one infuriated Hiei further and he charged after Yuusuke with speed that shouldn't have been possible. Yuusuke doing all he could to protect himself with the two blades.

* * *

"Yuusuke!" Kurama called as he walked into the wing he and Yuusuke usually hung out in. When there was no answer he called again before searching the rooms to see if Yuusuke had accidentally fallen asleep. He was met with emptiness. 

"Kurama." Raizen greeted the Kitsune, "Where's Yuusuke?" He asked, looking at the slightly incoherent man.

"I…don't know." Kurama answered honestly looking Raizen in the eye.

"HONTO!!" Raizen roared, and slightly after a stumpy demon came rushing in, bowing to the floor.

"Yes my king?"

"Gather every servant, messenger and occupant of the castle. NOW!" He said walking swiftly to the main throne room. Kurama in tow.

It took less the a minute before Raizen was looking over his ranks.

"Lord Yuusuke." He said the room fell even quieter. "Doesn't seem to be in the castle."

The occupants of the room began to murmur, knowing that the prince was in trouble.

"Does anyone know why?" Raizen asked coolly. The murmuring stopped.

"I assure you that those who cooperate are in far less trouble then those who don't." He resisted the urge to smirk when a messenger stepped forward.

"Lord Yuusuke, I last saw in the Dining area. I was delivering a message that a village on the border of Mukuro's territory requested aid. He promptly left the room my King." Raizen saw red and Kurama fell to the floor. Some of the room's occupants staring in wonder as the Kitsune cried out. Raizen diverted his attention from being angry to attending Kurama.

The demon holding his side as if he'd been stabbed.

"He's in trouble." He said through gritted teeth. "We need to move now."

"Yuki gather the troops!" Raizen ordered watching as Kurama stood, his hair slowly changing from red to silver. The Gingitsune walking calmly out of the room, his aura deadly; the calm before the storm.

* * *

Yuusuke clutched his side and slammed his head against the ground. He was fucked. He was bleeding; he had no idea where he was. 

And…the baby.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the burning at the back of his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not when he didn't know for sure, he closed his eyes and forced himself to stand.

Hiei smirking triumph at him as he held his sword in a lowered position.

"Not so Cocky now, are you?" Hiei taunted as Yuusuke fought off the bouts of nausea that came his way from lack of blood. He could only heal so fast dammit. His daggers where gone, lodged in some unsuspecting trees most likely.

Maybe this was why no one wanted him out of the castle. As soon as he got back he was going to jump Kurama, show him his thanks for keeping him safe that month and a half.

Because now that Yuusuke thought of it. If he hadn't been prohibited to stress him self. He would have been in this situation many more times than this, much sooner.

"Looks whose talking, what are you frozen in fear?" He continued to taunt the demon that held his life in his fiery little hands. Well in for a penny in for a pound Yuusuke thought as he saw the man's scowl intensify as his Youki flared.

Yuusuke saw white and black spirals as Hiei's fist landed in his stomach. The Koorime's katana forgotten on the ground as he beat Yuusuke to a bloody and bruised pulp, Yuusuke groaned.

"Now or never." He said as Hiei grabbed his shoulder holding him so his next strike would hit head on. "Shot gun!!" Yuusuke shouted sending out his Youki and ki. Hiei not expecting an attack from the demon he was currently beating to an inch of his life went flying. Blood falling from his lip as he bit it to keep in his scream.

No one in Yuusuke's state should have been able to gather that much energy into an attack.

Hiei held in a groan as he pushed himself out of the indent he had made while colliding with the mountain behind him.

"Yuusuke!!" Kurama shouted as he ran towards the two. Hiei already having retrieved his sword turned to smirk benevolently at the gingitsune. He disappeared from where Kurama had been focusing on him. Reappearing behind Yuusuke. He sword posed by his chest and with one last look at Kurama, Hiei speared the sword through the Detective's chest, breaking a rib to come out the other side.

Yuusuke screamed, pulling himself away, away from everything, and off of the katana as he felt blood run down now both his back, chest and stomach.

He curled in on himself. Not even paying attention as Kurama released the surrounding vegetation onto Hiei. Then leaving him to Raizen as he ran towards the boy. The stench of blood making him choke as he fell to his knees by Yuusuke. His hands pulling the boy gently into his lap, tears falling unchecked down his face harshly when he saw the stab wound in his mates side.

"Yuusuke," He said lowly, sounding like a whipped dog. Yuusuke coughed and blood spattered his lips. Kurama broke, Youko broke, he leaned forward and buried his face in Yuusuke shoulder. Not caring that he was getting bloody, not caring that the man's adversary was only a few feet away, and not caring that he was suppose to be the coldest bastard a live for the reason in front of him.

Everyone died eventually.

Yuusuke chuckled and coughed. "Ya know next time," he gasped, " I think I'll listen to my elders." He joked and Kurama gave out a weak laugh holding him tighter.

"You never were any good at following rules." Yuusuke smiled and Kurama kissed him softly, wondering why the skin felt so warm. Dying people were supposed to be cold. Demons as well.

He groaned when he felt the energy leaving him, but kept himself in a sitting position for the sake of Yuusuke. Watching in amazement as the boy's stomach glowed white.

"If are child isn't willing to die you shouldn't be either." Kurama said forcing some of his life energy into Yuusuke. The boy gasped, his breathing speeding up as the life that was never truly gone entered him.

"Dammit can't a guy rest in peace." Kurama rolled his eyes and stood bringing Yuusuke with him once he got the boy situated in his arms.

"Right no dying, gotcha…" Yuusuke trailed off leaning into the blood stained chest that carried him. Raizen looked over at the two and smiled before returning his attention back to Hiei a sick smile on his face. Demon he was in deed, Raizen attacked.

Kurama only blocked out the screams of his mate's attacker. Hoping Raizen would torture him to with in a thread of death then leave him to rot, wishing he would have been killed. The fox resisted the urge to snarl.

His mate. His child. No one was to touch them!

He ran all the way back to the castle. Yuusuke wrapped in his traveling cloak as Kurama took extra care not to bounce the boy. Looking down, Yuusuke really did look like a kitten…

As soon as Kurama entered the castle the occupants within bombarded him. He glared at them all.

"Infirmary." He said simply before disappearing from their sights. The doctors and medics all responded at once, rushing to the infirmary to see Yuusuke on a bed, and a blood soaked Youko Kurama pacing the room fervently.

"Don't just stand there and stare help him you idiots!" Kurama growled. The all rushed at the commanding tone he had used. Some grabbing herbs, others grabbing bandages, while an old lady walked towards Yuusuke, Silencing Kurama with a glare, and undressed the boy from the waste up. She ordered for a bucket of warm water. As she grabbed a rag from the side table by Yuusuke bed, she put the rag in the water and turned her attention back to Yuusuke.

She wrung out the water that wasn't needed and cleaned the boy of his own blood. 'Tsk'ing when she saw the angry red blotch by his stomach that was once the stab wound.

She turned her attention then to his shoulder and took a deep breath, wetting the rage and repeating the process of cleaning the blood away.

"You," she said, and Youko looked up from a sight he though was fascinating. "Lift him up, I need him sitting." Youko nodded and held Yuusuke up gently as the woman cleaned his back off.

"It went straight through." She mused, " A broken rib but his lungs are fine." She told herself.

"That's going to be a nasty bruise though." She probed the broken rib, watching as Yuusuke hissed and squirmed away in his unconscious state. She turned her attention back to his stomach. She set her hands at his abdomen, stretching them out, closing her eyes she focused on him.

"Completely normal…nothing to show he had been injured except for the scar. The child is amazing." She said, grabbing the herbs and bandages the other occupants of the infirmary had set beside her.

She rubbed soothing herbs on his skin; especially by the new scars so they wouldn't itch then she put her hand over his rib. Her cool skin causing him to twitch slightly, as she lowered her head in concentration.

The bruising faded from the ugly black and green to a light purple and Yuusuke's breathing speed up as he seemed to be breaking all of his ribs.

The woman sighed and pulled away, her breathing also had increased.

The bandages were next as she wrapped them from his waste up. Being care full to keep them tight by his ribs so it wouldn't crack again. Over the shoulder and back around the chest and she was done.

"It's all him now. He has to wake himself up." She said causing Youko to turn his gaze away from Yuusuke once again. So only time would tell…

* * *

Rawr 00looks around00 I thought I'd update when I got a review that said and I quote "God damn it! update already!!" XD;; Okay! Nine pages in an hour a personal best! 


	9. Spoiled Rotten

The castle was quiet the entire time that Yuusuke was missing in action. After the first week people began to get restless and it wasn't until the end of the second week when Raizen and Kurama's discomfort started to show. They could always be found in a bad mood or yelling at demon's that hadn't down anything to deserve the tongue lashing.

The beginning of the third week marked the days Yuusuke would wake up before falling unconscious, waking up the next time remembering nothing.

He did awake though sometime during that week to silence, and he stayed awake this time.

"Kurama? Kurama?" He had called when he looked into the empty infirmary. It was strange to wake up all alone in a place you did not fully recognize. After double taking the room the first thing he did was allow his hand to drop down to his stomach, which was full or rather large; like a ball, a big ball that was concealed beneath the covers.

He cried out in pain though as a pain seared his stomach. He could hear his echo for seconds to come. They felt like an eternity though as his pain subsided only to come back ten fold. He almost screamed as it did.

He heard foot steps before the infirmary door crashed open, Youko standing there breathlessly before he rushed to Yuusuke's side. Pushing him down onto the bed as he grabbed hold of his hand, he ran his hands through the other man's hair as he tried to calm Yuusuke down.

"Be calm, love. The healer's on her way. It'll only be a few moments. Please bare through it."

"You should be the one baring through this!" Yuusuke screamed, "It's your child too! Why am I in all the pain!?" Kurama winced, this was the only thing he was dreading about the whole pregnancy; the labor. He felt bad for himself, even though most of his sympathy was toward Yuusuke, it was hard to hear someone you loved degrade and cuss you out; even if the word's were said in pain or anger.

"It's alright, Yuusuke, I'm here. You're lucky though, it seemed you slept through almost all of the contraptions. All you need to do now is push when you feel your body convulse." Kurama said, trying to soothe his partner.

"How the hell do you know that? AHH. Ah…ah…..Never mind I don't want to know. Just push…I can do that…I can do this." Yuusuke muttered as he screamed, pushing with all his might.

They heard a cry as the door opened again; the healer and Raizen coming through it.

"A little late, don't you think!?" Yuusuke yelled sarcastically as he pushed again; the healer running over to him, pulling the baby out.

"Dear Enma….I knew it would be painful but damn. I wasn't even awake for most of it and it still killed me." Yuusuke said panting as he entwined his finger's with his Yoko's.

"I'm so proud of you Yuusuke, you brought us a child, and…." Kurama was cut off as Yuusuke squeezed his hand and screamed again.

"Well, its obvious you'll be having more then a boy." The healer said as she had Yuusuke push again, pulling the second bundle out of him by their head.

"Another boy," The healer said as she laid him on the cot Raizen had set out.

"There better not be anymore in there," Yuusuke groaned, the healer put her hands on her stomach and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Lord Yuusuke, but there seems to be one more. On the count of three I need you to push. One…Two…Three." Yuusuke pushed as directed, screaming every obscenity he knew. The third took far longer then the first two. It was almost as if he was screaming for hours. His voice was hoarse, his throat raw. One last push he was told and he did push. A wail was heard through out the room at last and Yuusuke collapse against the bed. His breathing heavy and uncontrollable.

"It's a girl, Lord Yuusuke."

"A girl…she'll be spoiled rotted," Raizen commented and Yuusuke could only nod dumbly as Kurama chuckled.

He was a dad, he had three children. They were health and beautiful. He felt tears roll down his face and laughed.

"They're ours, Kurama, they're alive and ours." Kurama nodded as climbed onto the bed with his mate.

"Yes, Yuusuke and they're beautiful. Just like you." The dark haired boy laughed as he looked back as his children. This was why he hated the human world. This never would have happened if he had stayed in school; went on to be a business man or what not. School wasn't his way of life. Kurama was, and now his children.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shiori! Leave your brothers alone. Kuro, Aki! Get over here it's dinner time. How many times do I have to tear you three apart from one another!" Yuusuke yelled to his children as Kurama stood against him, his arms wrapped around the man's waist.

"Leave them lone, love." Kurama said, "They'll make it to dinner eventually. It'll give us time to talk." Yuusuke sighed but agreed following his mate out into the gardens.

"I can't believe its been eight years to the day that he's been dead."

"Are you going to be alright today?"

"I suppose, it's just like every other year, just a little less painful. I can't believe it's been twenty years though." Kurama laughed as he watched the sky go by.

"Demons really don't have a feeling for time. It passes to fast for us to care. We live for hundreds of years. Why would one matter specifically?"

"Well...I guess it wouldn't but...they're so old now."

"And spoiled rotten, just as you said they would be,"

"I can't wait for the day, Shiori shows up with a mate. The boys will go insane. Probably kill them."

"Yes, they can be over protective of her."

"Said that as well."

"You did,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Yuusuke."


End file.
